


Easter Revenge

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Word of Sandra's pregnancy gets out and, after her rival runs her mouth, she decides that it's time for revenge, and plans to use the combination Easter-April Fool's Day to get it.





	Easter Revenge

By the time Sandra really begins to show, it’s become impossible to keep her pregnancy a secret from her closer friends, and she lets them in on it. Though, for the most part, they are a trustworthy group, it can be impossible to keep rumors from spreading, especially in their age group, and the information escapes her inner circle, spreading throughout their school until pretty much everyone knows the truth about just how close she and Eric really are. For the most part, she is met with congratulation, but, like anywhere, there are those who want to stir up trouble, and she has enemies even though she does nothing to try to gain them.

One of her biggest enemies is another very popular girl, one named Andrea. She is the captain of their middle school’s cheer squad, and is every bit the stereotypical popular girl. She’s blonde, her body is developing a bit quicker than the other girls her age, and she is intimidating, and intimidating enough to get other girls to follow her. She is popular because of these things, whereas Sandra is simply kind and likeable, and that is where their differences come from.

Needless to say, Andrea has a lot of harsh things to say about her rival, and her rival’s impending motherhood. “Well, well, well,” she says, the first chance she has to talk with Sandra, “it looks like the perfect preacher’s daughter finally messed up. What, were you too stupid? Didn’t know how to do it without getting knocked up in the process?” Sneering, she said, “I’d never let my perfect body get ruined by getting pregnant and swelling up like a balloon! Especially not with some nerd like Eric.”

Irritated, Sandra is just barely able to keep her cool, and she coldly replies, “Are you really that jealous that my boyfriend stuck around for longer than a couple weeks? Even with the prospect of becoming a father, he still didn’t leave me, which is more than you can say for any of the several guys you’ve gone out with.”

Andrea splutters in response, so angry that she can barely speak, perhaps because Sandra has gotten directly to the root of the matter. Satisfied for the time being, Sandra drags Eric along behind her as she leaves, but she isn’t done with her rival yet. This time, she’s crossed a line, and Sandra wants to get real revenge, something that the snobby cheerleader won’t soon forget.

And so, she begins to plot.

~X~

Sandra and Eric decide to host a party on Easter following the church service, and Sandra decides to invite Andrea to carry out her revenge. The cheer captain doesn’t suspect a thing, despite their animosity, likely vain enough to believe that Sandra wants her there anyway, and she attends, meaning that Sandra’s plan is already going off without a hitch.

Sandra keeps the Easter bunny costume that she had to wear for the children’s egg hunt at church, and wears it to the party, and she keeps a close eye on Andrea, offering her punch in her part as the perfect hostess. As with most of their parties, there has been alcohol snuck in, and she makes sure that Andrea gets more than a fair dose, keeping her tipsy so that she lowers her guard more and more. And, once she can tell that Andrea is incredibly intoxicated, it isn’t difficult for Sandra to slip her a very special drink, not laced with anything too hard, just simple melatonin, but it’ll be enough to get her drowsy, and with the alcohol in her system, she should stay asleep.

She slumps over on the couch, and Sandra keeps a close eye on her while she drifts off.

Eric, meanwhile, has spent most of the party watching his wife busy herself with the guests, and blushing over how cute the costume looks on her, and how much it shows off her growing tummy. At some point, he loses track of her, and he’s just starting to wonder where she got off to when he sees her standing in the opening of the hallway that leads to their bedroom. When they make eye contact, she gestures for him to join her before bouncing off down the hallway. Eric follows after her, wondering what sort of wicked things his wife might have in mind for him, but nothing could prepare him for what he sees when he reaches the guest bedroom.

He drops his glass of punch in surprise when he sees Andrea, laying face down on the bed with her legs hanging off of it, with pillows under her to lift her rear. Her skirt is flipped up and her panties are yanked down to her knees, and her pussy is in full view. Eric has no idea what’s going on right now, or if he’s slipped into an alternate universe, or something.

Sandra comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as well as she can with her baby bump in the way, and she rests her hand over the tent in his pants. “Do you think Andrea has a pretty pussy?” she asks, pointing out his arousal. “Would you like to fuck it?”

“Wha- I would never, ever think about cheating on you,” he protests, and Sandra giggles.

“You know it doesn’t count as cheating if I’m okay with it,” she replies, unzipping his pants and nudging him forward as she frees his erection, guiding him so that his cock is close to the unconscious girl. She begins stroking his cock, trying to tempt him into thrusting forward and taking their guest, and he squirms under her touch, his arousal growing.

“You know, based on what I’ve heard about her cycle just from the other cheerleaders, and the little test I did on her before you came here, she’s at her most fertile right now,” Sandra goes on to say. “And there are a lot of bets going around that she’s still a virgin, which kinda spoils her reputation. All her ex-boyfriends complain about never getting any, so it’s pretty likely that she never puts out.”

He tries to resist her touch, and tries to resist what she is implying, but she continues to tease him, and murmurs, “Just imagine her all swelled up with your baby, with no idea how she got pregnant or who the father is. Wouldn’t that be the perfect payback for how she insulted you, and your lovely wife?”

Eric is completely thrown by what she’s saying, exclaiming, “You know how wrong that is!”

“Easter used to be a pagan fertility holiday, you know. And since Easter’s fallen on April Fool’s Day today, this is a fitting prank.”

“But...but what if she wakes up?”

“Don’t worry about it, she’ll be out for a while.”

Despite his reluctance, her work on his cock has him growing rather close, and he can feel himself tensing on the brink of an orgasm. Sandra can feel this as well, and she says, “With how I’m holding you, you’re going to shoot your seed inside of Andrea whether you want to or not. Wouldn’t you rather be pressed up against her cervix when it happens, instead of just getting a hand job?”

He’s weak, and this is where his resistance finally crumbles; jerking forward, he pushes himself into Andrea’s tight, virgin pussy just in time to fill her with his seed. Sandra smiles at this, proud of herself for convincing him to go along with her revenge plan, and she says, “Well, now you might as well give her a good fucking. Go on and enjoy yourself, dear.”

By now, he’s too far gone to regain his resistance, and he does just as Sandra tells him, no longer able to deny her her revenge. He begins thrusting further into Andrea, burying himself completely in her, and if it hurts for her first time, she doesn’t wake up to complain about it, so he decides that it must be fine. She’s definitely tight, but she relaxes around him more as he penetrates her, and he wonders if she’s subconsciously into it- perhaps having a nice dream?

Whatever the case, his second climax is very quick, even for him, because of how tight and unfamiliar it is. He groans as he spills inside of her again and Sandra grins, knowing that they’ve now doubled their chances. At this rate, she’ll have her perfect revenge, no doubt.

“Let’s turn her over, now,” she says. “You can play with her boobs and imagine them swelling up with milk! Well, swelling even bigger than they already are, I guess.” He nods, pulling out temporarily so that Sandra can roll Andrea onto her back, and he pushes back inside of her once she’s ready.

Eric reaches up to grope at both of her breasts, larger than Sandra’s by a considerable amount...well, less so than they would have been, back before she got pregnant. She’s grown a little bit since then, but still, Andrea is bigger than her, and it’s different for him. Once he’s begun to fondle her, he really starts to thrust into her, falling back into his old rhythm, and then speeding up even more. She’s relaxing and loosening up more, making it easier for him to fuck her, at a pace that better suits just how aroused he is now. It’s almost hard to believe that, just a few minutes ago, he was resisting with all he had. Sandra has really done a number on him, he knows, and there’s a lot more to her than the innocent girl that meets the eye.

He doesn’t have to worry about how he gropes her breasts, either. With Sandra, who is always fully conscious, he makes sure to make it pleasurable for her, enough so that it isn’t just a selfish act, a chance for him to be able to touch boobs. But with Andrea, she isn’t even aware of the fact that he is touching her, and he doesn’t have to take her pleasure into consideration at all. That means that he can grope her as clumsily or as hungrily as he wants to, that he can just take his time enjoying how she feels in his hands, and satisfy a curiosity that he’s had for longer than he cares to admit. She may be a bitch, but she’s a busty one, and he’s only human.

This gets him too easily excited, and so, it only makes sense that it doesn’t take him much longer before he reaches his limit again, and shoots another load inside of her. It’s the third time that he’s filled Andrea with his seed, and if she really is as fertile right now as Sandra claims, then there’s no way that he hasn’t knocked her up by now.

For a moment, he just pauses to catch his breath, slumped over Andrea and panting, but, while Sandra gives him a little time to recover, it isn’t long before she wants his attention back to herself. She tells Eric that he’s done enough and that he can pull out now, and when he does, she ensures that Andrea is properly supported by pillows, and that there’s no trace of seed other than where it’s started to leak out of her very filled pussy, and then makes sure that she isn’t at risk of choking if she vomits in her sleep. Sandra puts her panties back into place and flips her skirt back down, leaving the scene as if nothing ever happened.

Finally, she turns to Eric and asks, “Are you still up to satisfying your horny honey bunny?”

Her words, combined with that costume, have him hard again in no time, and he picks her up in his arms, carrying her off to their own bedroom, and laying her down on the bed there. Really, this is what he’s been waiting for all day, and he’s glad that he didn’t exhaust himself on Andrea when he can have what he really wants now.

“You’re so cute in that costume,” he breathes, not the first time he’s complimented it today, and she’s heard it all already.

“Hurry up and fuck my bunny cunny,” she replies impatiently. He wastes no time in unsnapping the snaps that hold the crotch of her costume in place, and smiles when it falls open to reveal her lack of panties. He gets into position and plunges deep inside of her, reminded of just how amazing it is to be with her.

What he did to Andrea was reluctant and mechanical, even when he eventually lost himself in it, but fucking Sandra is something else entirely. He is eager and he is passionate and though it is all familiar, it will never be boring to him.

“You’re amazing,” he moans, “and you’re so much better than her, I hope you know that. Even though she was a virgin, your pussy is tighter, and warmer, and silkier, and all around better in every way. You’re prettier and cuter and smarter and sexier and way, way nicer than her, too, she really can’t hold a candle to my sexy honey bunny!”

Sandra leans up to try to kiss him in response, but her stomach stops her, making it impossible to fully close the distance between them when they’re in a position like this. Instead, she says, “You know you don’t have to work so hard to convince me. I know you wouldn’t have touched her if it weren’t a part of my scheme.”

“I know that,” he says. “But I want to compliment you as much as I can anyway, because you really are superior in every way. She may think she’s all that, but she has to try and prove it with her attitude, while you’re always-”

“That’s enough,” Sandra teases. “Remember you’re fucking me, not giving a speech on inner beauty.”

“Well, you’ve got plenty of outer beauty, too,” he replies, but she has a point, and he picks up the pace of his thrusts, having slowed down a little bit while trying to express his preference.

Now, he doesn’t allow anything to distract him, putting all of his passion into fucking her, hoping to prove her superiority to her even more through how much he puts into fucking her. She must be able to tell just how much more he enjoys it like this.

He’s tiring himself out, but he would never dream of slowing down until he’d satisfied her, so he doesn’t, working to get her closer and staring down at her lovingly, hoping that this makes up for him not being able to kiss her right now. Later, they will definitely do plenty to make up for it, but for now, he just gazes at her, watching the way her face contorts in pleasure, knowing that there is simply no comparison between an unconscious girl and being able to see what he’s doing written all over Sandra’s face.

There’s nothing quite like being with her, and he knows that even if Andrea had been conscious, it still wouldn’t have been the same. Even if she liked him, even if she wanted it with him, there really is no comparison between her and Sandra, and Andrea could never hope to hold a candle to his wife. He’s so lucky to have her, and to have won her over, even though he’s still not sure how he got so lucky to have done that, and ended up married to her so young, and able to be with her every day. Despite his father-in-law, he’s never been particularly religious, but some sort of miracle must have occurred for him to end up with her, and end up with this much.

It’s while he’s getting sentimental that he reaches his limit, and as he loses control, Sandra joins him in orgasm, tensing up around him as he fills her with his seed, and he is glad to be able to do this for her, since she had to watch him do it to Andrea so many times. Whether it was her plan or not doesn’t really matter, he’s sure she had to at least be a little jealous.

By the time he’s come down from his climax, he knows that he’s almost completely tired himself out, so Eric shifts their position so that he is spooned up behind Sandra, and can slide in and out of her at a slower, lazier, more gentle pace as he holds her. He rests a hand over her baby bump, rubbing and carressing it gently while he slowly fucks her, relaxed now, tired and content.

“I hope our baby’s half-sibling turns out more like their father than their mother,” Sandra says, after a bit of silence. “If they’re more like you, then that would be great. I also hope they can get along with our baby, even if they’re never going to know that they share a father.”

Eric finally says something that’s been weighing on his mind this whole time, speaking up with, “But what if Andrea just gets an abortion?”

“I doubt that’ll happen. Her parents are some of the more devout in the congregation, you know,” Sandra says with a wicked giggle. “And by the time she actually figures out that she’s pregnant, she’s going to be way too far along to be able to get an abortion without telling her parents about it, and there’s no way they’ll let her do that, even if they won’t want the shame of having their young daughter becoming a mother already. They’re definitely the types to consider abortion the greater sin.”

Eric is surprised yet again by just how much she’s thought this through, but Sandra always has been incredibly intelligent, so he supposes he shouldn’t be. Giggling again, she says, “I wonder if they’ll believe their daughter when she insists she’s never been with a boy! What a miracle, right?”

When she sets her mind to something, his wife really can be quite terrifying, he realizes, and he is very glad that he is not only on her good side, but on the side that she will go this far to defend.


End file.
